The present invention relates to poultry weighing devices, and in particular to poultry weighing devices of the type having a support surface which is so adapted that at least one fowl can stand thereon, and a force sensor which is so coupled to the support surface that it can detect the force associated with the weight of the fowl or fowls standing on the support surface.
Poultry weighing apparatuses of the type noted above are used in poultry fattening husbandry to measure the weight of the animals over the fattening period, and thereby to monitor the development and health of the animals for purposes of determining the appropriate time for removing them from their coops. Some prior art poultry weighing apparatuses are arranged in a poultry coop in such a way that they have a support surface which is arranged in a hanging relationship just above the coop floor on which the fowls usually stand, and a force sensor coupled into the support fixing, above the support surface, to detect the weight of one or more animals which are on the support surface of the apparatus. In another previously known configuration, the support surface is arranged above the floor on which the fowls usually stand, and is supported on that floor by way of one or more force sensors to detect the weight of fowls which are on the support surface of the apparatus.
Poultry weighing apparatuses of the above-described kind are typically used in particular in raising broilers. However, it will be understood that the subject poultry weighing apparatuses are suitable for any kind of poultry, and can be used for measuring weight. In addition, poultry weighing apparatuses of the above-described structure can also be used for measuring the weight of other animals. In particular, such applications may require adaptation in terms of size, with which one skilled in the art is familiar, particularly as to the measurement range of the force sensor, and of the support surface in order to be able to accommodate and measure the respective animals.
Poultry weighing apparatuses of the above-described fashion make it possible to achieve improved monitoring of the animal stock in a coop unit, but it is known that, in spite of the use of poultry weighing apparatuses, regular additional monitoring by the poultry farmer is required to detect the development of the poultry stock and to discover diseases therein. The success of such additional monitoring measures on the part of the poultry farmer depends upon the level of experience and knowledge of the poultry farmer. In unfavorable cases, in spite of monitoring with a poultry weighing apparatus and by the poultry farmer, diseases within the poultry stock may not be detected at an early time, which can lead to spread of the disease within the poultry stock. One objective of this invention is to permit improved monitoring of poultry stocks in order to be able to provide the poultry farmer with improved information about abnormal developments of the fowls.
A further problem with poultry husbandry lies in determining the proper moment in time for removing the poultry from the coop. The ideal coop removal time is usually determined on the basis of a standard weight which the animal stock should have on average. If the average standard weight is ascertained solely on the basis of measurements with a poultry weighing apparatus within the cage unit, in certain situations measurement errors arise, which, for example, are due to the fact that only given, for example, particularly active animals are measured and, when calculating the average weight, other inactive animals, which for example may be of a greater weight, are not involved in the weight measurement procedure. Another objective of this invention is to permit the poultry farmer to determine the coop removal time on the basis of a sound data position in order to be able to provide more accurate information about the average weight of the animal stock.
A further problem in terms of poultry husbandry is estimating the slaughter weight from the average weight of the fowls within the coop unit. Depending on the specific raising conditions, room for movement, form of nutrition, and other factors, a poultry stock can develop in different ways, and as a result, different relationships can arise as between fowl weight and slaughter weight. Another objective of this invention is to permit the poultry farmer to arrive at a better estimate of the slaughter weight on the basis of the fowl weight.
There is a fundamental need for investigating poultry stocks for other features, for example sex, breed, or the like and to obtain information thereof by an automated procedure. An aim of the invention is to permit such determination of features.